Alphabet AxD
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Just A/D for every letter of the alphabet. If you want to redo it, go ahead.


Adorable

His eyes. His ears. His face. His personality. His stuttering. Just adorable.

Beautiful

Her eyes. Her hair. Her figure. Her smile. Her legs. Simply beautiful.

Christmas

Christmas is her favourite holiday. Not just because of the lights, the gifts or the snow. It was because of the fact that she had four whole weeks with just _him. _

Deep

As he healed her wounds, stayed by her side and tried to protect her, she repeatedly told herself not to fall for him but she was already in too deep.

Eyes.

They love each other's eyes. Hers are bright, sharp and dazzling. His are deep, loving and heart melting.

Fear

He wasn't sure what her biggest fear was; he wasn't sure if she had one. Until that time when she screamed out as she caught sight of a big black rat.

Grey

He dreamed of them getting old, going grey together. She didn't like the idea. She now keeps ten red head hair dies in her cupboard ready for that dreaded day when she finds her first grey hair.

Heart

Her heart melted when she saw his eyes. His heart melted when he listened to her laugh. What happened to those melted hearts you ask? They mixed together.

Ice

Amelia Smollet, Ice Queen. Everyone wondered if she would ever melt. It seemed impossible. So you can imagine their surprise when they saw her at port with her arms around a special Candid.

Joy

They call babies 'a bundle of joy'. She never believed that until for the first time she held her children in her arms. It was her joy.

Keep

For a while, she thought his love was a few months thing, like all the others. But after that fourth month and his proposal, she knew his love was to keep.

Love

They never thought about love. It was all work and business. But when he helped her through the injury, this feeling fluttered in their hearts. But when they docked and he kissed her lips, they realised it was love after all.

Mothers

His mother was married five times. Her mother died. But they were both thankful to them for bringing them into this world so that they could meet each other.

Nose

He hated his nose. It was too big. He thought it would drive her away but after his confession about his hatred for his nose, she kissed the tip of it and whispered 'You perfect to me.'

Orchard

He lived near an orchard. She loved looking out the window at the blossom trees , watching them rock in the gentle breezes so he thought that's where he'll propose.

Pain

When he saw her in pain, he felt in pain as well. When he saw her screaming through the contractions, he screamed with her. He didn't want her to go through the pain alone. But he hopes that she never will again.

Question

They were walking under blossom trees, staring at the petals as they fell. He turned to her, got down on one knee and asked the biggest question he had ever asked in his life. Thankfully, she accepted before he even finished his sentence.

Robbed

He hated robbers. He had the best security fitted in to keep them out. But when he met her on the RLS Legacy, he knew someone had just robbed his heart.

Stars

He loves the stars; it was his job. He was sure he could also see them in her eyes. So now a days, instead of looking at the sky, he looks into her eyes.

Tinsel

He didn't have any mistletoe but he had tinsel. He ripped a piece of then dangled it above their heads. "Just imagine it's mistletoe" he said. That's how he came to know she had a very good imagination.

Umbrella

They had planned a day out. A walk down to the village, a meal at a restaurant, a walk through the park then back up again. But it rained. She thought that day had been washed away until he came up with a solution. "We'll use a brolly." "A what?" "A brolly, slang for umbrella."

Vicious

She was vicious when it came to love rivals. That waitress who flirted with him at the restaurant? Now has two bold patches in her hair and scar marks of cat scrams running down her left arm. So no one now messes with Amelia Doppler or her husband.

Wit

She had wit. She used it against admirers. She used it as a game. She used it as a weapon. Rarely ever was she speechless. That's what he liked about her, as long as it wasn't against him.

X-ray

The X ray showed three broken ribs and a cracked collar bone. She needed to stay with someone for at least two months. He offered his house before she could even think of someone.

Yowl

He yowled whenever dropped something on his foot. He yowled whenever hit his fingers. She once got so sick of it, she duct taped his lips together as he yowled over his jammed fingers between two piles of heavy books.

Zebras

Zebras was her favourite animal. So sleek and unique. But when she met Doppler and what he was like in the bedroom, Zebras slipped from the number one spot on the 'Animal' scale.

**I know, I know. Utter. Crap. If you want to re-do it, go ahead.**


End file.
